Break Up
by nekonyaaan
Summary: Jimin dan pembaca, pacarnya. "Aku capek sayang sama kamu, ayo kita putus." Yah. Kadang-kadang capek juga memang kalau cowokmu terlalu tampan.
1. Chapter 1

"Breakup"

BTS Jimin X Reader || School-life romance, slight!Comedy, playlistfic || 847 words.

Bagian ke 1 dari 5.

VIXX - 손의 이별

Langit hitam telah turun ketika aku, tanpa bersuara, duduk di sebelahnya. Dia di ujung kiri, aku di ujung kanan, spasi sepanjang lengan di tengah-tengah. Minggu malam, lapangan depan gedung sekolah nyaris sepenuhnya senyap, hanya cekikikan klub bisbol usai latihan menjelang turnamen sayup-sayup terdengar di sisi gudang olahraga. Aku tidak suka bertengkar denganmu, Park Jimin, kataku padanya dua hari yang lalu. Aku menghindarinya setelah itu. Kemudian sore tadi, saat aku memutuskan untuk bertemu dengannya, aku tahu aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melupakan hari ini hingga akhir hayat.

Dia tadi membalas pesanku hanya dalam hitungan detik. (Apa dia itu? Mesin balas otomatis?) Aku yang memintanya datang kemari pukul tujuh tepat, tiba di sini pukul enam lima puluh, tetapi Jimin bahkan sudah di tempatnya. Dia tidak menyapaku, hanya meneleng dengan bibir terkatup. Mungkin bingung, mungkin canggung, setelah pacarnya menjauh tanpa alasan yang jelas. Parasnya pasi, tampak lelah dan tertekan. Aku mengerti itu salahku, maaf.

"Aku capek sayang sama kamu."

"Ya?" responnya.

"Ayo kita putus."

Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi barangkali terlalu banyak yang hendak terlontar dari sana, berdesakan, tersendat di tenggorokan hingga akhirnya yang tercipta tidak lebih dari sekadar kebisuan. Jangan menangis, jangan menangis, aku sudah latihan untuk ini semua jadi tolong jangan menangis di hadapan Park Jimin. Tunjukkan bahwa kamu tidak apa-apa, sudah mantap dengan keputusan ini, jangan buat dia ragu untuk meninggalkanmu.

"Tidak mau. Enak saja. Aku belum capek sayang sama kamu."

Kurang ajar. Ringan sekali. Bermain hati dan mengakhirnya seolah-olah ini permainan lempar tangkap bola voli. Iya, iya, aku yang mulai memang. "Serius, Jimin. Sayang sama kamu sekarang lebih banyak sakitnya. Berat mencintaimu. Kenapa kamu harus tampan, sih? Kenapa kamu manis dan berhati hangat? Kan jadi banyak yang menginginkanmu. Mereka semua. Aku kesal mendengar bisik-bisik itu, demi Tuhan. Apa kamu tidak dengar? Atau memang sengaja menulikan telinga agar tidak perlu kamu memberi klarifikasi untuk meluruskan seluruh omong kosong ini? Aku tidak mau ikut campur lagi Jimin-ku sayang, aku mengundurkan diri sebagai pacarmu."

"Pengunduran diri ditolak. Saudari masih terikat kontrak dengan perusahaan kami sebagai tenaga ahli urusan hati."

Kok makin kurang ajar, ya.

Dibercandain.

"Ayo kita putus. Kembalikan hatiku. Dengan begitu tidak perlu lagi aku khawatir hati itu akan kamu buat hancur. Itu saja, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin keluar dari permainan ini."

"Aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya sekarang, bayar berapa kalau mau perpanjang masa sewa?"

:(

Selera humor Jimin itu selalu payah, kelakarnya tidak pernah lucu, mungkin kini pun begitu tetapi mengapa aku ingin tertawa? Ingin menangis, ingin tertawa. Aku bersumpah, cinta adalah permainan yang rumit. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak novel roman yang kubaca, hanya beberapa saja yang teorinya cocok dengan kehidupan nyata, sisanya hanya drama picisan yang dibuat-buat, itulah sebabnya sudah lama sekali aku tidak membaca roman, aku juga mulai muak dengan roman tulisanku sendiri. Kalau bukan karena Jimin, yakin tidak bakal ada gagasan cerita berisi sayang-sayangan lagi. Namun aku sudah terlanjur mencintai cowok ini, nah, takutnya nanti setelah putus ceritaku hanya akan berubah dari sayang pacar menjadi sayang mantan :(

"Jadi sebatas itu saja kepercayaanmu padaku?" tanya Jimin, membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kamu lebih percaya pada mereka yang mengemis perhatian dengan menyebar berita murahan. Kamu lebih percaya orang-orang sinting yang menjodohkanku dengan ini dengan itu yang bahkan tidak sekali pun kelihatan mengobrol denganku. Padahal sudah kubilang aku sayangnya kamu, aku maunya kamu, tidak ada yang bisa merebutku darimu. Tapi apalah aku ini, pacar yang tidak dipercaya."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal manis, Jimin! Akan sakit sekali nanti setelah tahu semua itu cuma rayuan melompong. Berhenti membohongiku."

"Jadi kamu maunya apa? Putus?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Toh sejak awal aku sudah mengatakannya. Dadaku mulai terasa penuh, sesi humornya sudah diakhiri bersamaan dengan munculnya rasa gelisah akan kelanjutan hubungan ini. Jauh di dasar relung kesadaranku, benarkah aku ingin berhenti? Sungguhkah aku setolol itu berpikir aku bisa berhenti menyukainya semudah pamit undur dari arena bermain yang mulai membosankan?

"Ada banyak hal yang telah kita lewati bersama. Apa kamu tidak kuwalahan nantinya menghapus satu per satu? Kamu yakin bakalan baik-baik saja tanpa aku? Ada memangnya orang lain yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum lebih dari yang kulakukan?"

Masih diam seribu bahasa, aku bahkan tidak kuasa menatap wajahnya. Jimin bangkit, berdiri di hadapanku, dia membungkuk lalu menelungkupkan telapak-telapak tangannya di kedua telingaku. "Jangan dengarkan. Aku mohon. Sudah cukup kamu bermuram akibat hal-hal remeh semacam itu, sayang. Aku populer, ya, anugerah sekaligus kutukan. Ini berat untuk mencintaiku, aku tahu, tidak usah mengatakannya berulang kali. Tetapi tetaplah melakukannya walau itu tidak mudah. Sebutkan apa yang perlu aku perbaiki. Lalu kamu hanya perlu memercayaiku, mendengarkanku, melihatku seorang. Oke?"

Aku menunduk. Segalanya blur, penglihatanku terhalang genangan mungil di pelupuknya.

Jimin tidak salah. Tidak ada satu pun yang perlu dia perbaiki. Benar, aku saja yang payah.

"Sayang, jawab aku."

"Maaf." Hanya perlu satu kedipan hingga genangan itu menyerah pada gravitasi.

Jimin melepas tangannya dari telingaku. "Begitu?" Dia menegakkan badan lalu beranjak kembali ke spot duduknya. "Mau bagaimana lagi... Kalau memang menurutmu itu yang terbaik." Jimin menyibakkan umbai-umbai di dahinya seraya menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat, keras sekali sampai aku yakin bibir itu akan berdarah jika kemudian dia tidak lekas-lekas melepasnya untuk mengambil napas dari mulut sebab hidungnya tersumbat. Aku...

Aku membuatnya menangis.

.

.

.

*** bersambung ***

.

Sudah pernah diposting di facebook.

5 part dan semuanya gak lebih dari 1000 kata :))


	2. Chapter 2

"Breakup pt.2"

BTS Jimin X Reader || School-life romance, playlistfic || 999 words.

Bagian ke 2 dari 5.

Highlight - 아름답다

Sesenggukannya tidak lagi terdengar sekarang, tidak setelah sepuluh detik menjadikan bulu romaku meremang. Lelaki menangisnya tak lama, tetapi begitu dalam dan mengibakan. Hatiku mencelus lagi dan lagi setiap kali mengingat bagaimana matanya yang semula jernih berubah kemerahan dan basah, bagaimana bibirnya bergetar, bagaimana suaranya terputus di bagian akhir kala mengatakan "...kalau memang menurutmu itu yang terbaik," seolah kata-kata itu mencekik tenggorokannya sendiri.

Jimin sering merengek atau mencebik kesal padaku ketika sedang marah, namun ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia menangis. Aku takut Jimin mematahkan hatiku, jadi aku memilih untuk mematahkan hatinya. Bukankah kebanyakan hubungan selalu berakhir seperti itu? Melukai atau dilukai, meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan. Egois sekali一dengan sengaja memilih yang pertama. Jimin memiliki jiwa yang tulus, murni, dia tidak layak mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. konyolnya, mengapa aku merasa sakit bila memikirkan itu semua? Apa aku berhak? Aku yang jahat ini, boleh memangnya ikut menangis setelah memutuskannya atas kesalahan yang bahkan tidak dia lakukan?

Tidak.

Sejak awal, hatinya memang terlalu cantik untuk kumiliki. Aku tidak pantas untuknya. Harus kubuang jauh-jauh kehendak untuk memutar haluan demi kembali padanya.

Seratus menit, yang terasa layaknya keabadian, telah menjadi masa lampau selagi kami masih di tempat. Tidak ada yang ingin pulang, tetapi juga tidak satu pun yang memulai konversasi. Being alone together一menyendiri bersama. Saling melirik sesekali, kemudian mengalihkan pandang jika dilirik balik. Jenuh, kelabu, tapi rindu. Apa saja yang bergerak akan menarik untuk momen macam ini; kucing lewat, ranting jatuh, keredap lampu penerang jalan yang mulai kewalahan atas fungsinya, apa saja untuk mengelabuhi waktu agar berjalan lebih cepat. Kami bahkan tidak paham apa yang sedang kami tunggu.

"Pulang sana," usirku. "Kenapa masih di sini? Urusan kita kan sudah selesai." Ya, selesai, hubungan kita juga.

"Kamu tuh yang pulang. Tidak lihat langitnya makin gelap? Kamu tidak takut jalan ke rumah malam-malam? Tinggalmu kan di rawa-rawa."

"Memangnya nenek sihir tinggal di rawa-rawa?" Aku menggerutu. Rupa-rupanya mulai sekarang aku akan berurusan dengan Park Jimin一mantan yang bicara pedas tentangku. Tidak boleh protes, kan aku jahat.

"Pulang, sayang," bicaranya lembut kini, seperti baru saja menemukan dirinya yang lain, dan itu ternyata malah lebih buruk. Bagaimana bisa dia masih selembut itu setelah kujahati? Rasa sesal ini kian membuncah karenanya, aku tidak tahan lagi.

Lelaki itu ikut bangkit sewaktu aku beranjak pergi, aku menoleh padanya sekilas lalu bersikap acuh tak acuh. Begitu pula ketika keluar gerbang aku menikung ke kiri, tetap aku abai padanya yang meniruku一sementara rute menuju rumahnya lebih pendek jika dia memilih tikungan ke kanan. Mungkin jomblo kurang kerjaan, pikirku. Kucoba menghiraukan perasaan tidak nyaman akibat diperhatikan dari belakang, berupaya mengalihkan fokus pada apa pun yang kulewati, sampai-sampai beberapa penjaja makanan di pinggir-pinggir jalan yang sepi pelanggan tampak menaruh harap padaku agar membeli dagangannya. Tidak enak sendiri, aku kemudian menatap lurus saja.

Di perempatan selanjutnya, aku jalan lurus dan Jimin akan belok ke kiri.

Waktunya berpisah, orang yang kucinta.

Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak...

Nah, kan, dia ikut menyeberang. Apa coba, maunya?

"Jangan mengikutiku!" Aku menjeda langkah, menyergah. Rumahku tinggal satu blok lagi.

"Aku tidak mau penyihirku dibantai orang-orang desa karena berjalan sendiri tanpa pengawal," ucapnya dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

Aku merapatkan bibir, berdecak, bergeleng-geleng pasrah lalu memutar badan dan berjalan cepat. Bisa kudengar Jimin ikut menaikkan ritme gerak kakinya, maka aku berlari, dia mengejarku. Sialan, apa-apaan, sih, ini? Pakai acara kejar-kejaran setelah putus, dia kira ini syuting telenovela? Sial, ih, seram dia seperti orang kesetanan. Aku berharap petugas satuan pengamanan di persimpangan akan menghentikan adegan sialan ini, menuduh Jimin pemuda mabuk yang hendak memperkosaku atau apalah, namun kenyataannya dia diam saja, berasyik-masyuk menggoda janda penjual baso ikan di sebelah posnya. Oh, iya, dia tahu Jimin pacarku. Sial sekali.

Sekarang bukan pacarku, Pak. Bukan lagi.

Jimin berhenti di depan pagar, tidak membuntutiku sampai ke rumah. Bagus. Bagus... kan? Aku tidak berharap dia menyusulku, kan? Begini lebih baik, ya, seharusnya iya. Aku perlu menenangkan diri tanpa melihat parasnya, tanpa mendengar deru napasnya, tanpa menghirup aroma parfumnya. Ayo mulai menjalani hidup dengan baik, tanpa Park Jimin.

Lamat-lamat suara iklan komersial televisi menyusup telinga ketika aku meletakkan alas kaki pada rak sepatu, orang-orang rumah pasti ada di ruang tengah. Aku tidak akrab dengan keluargaku, tidak berpikir mereka perlu tahu anak gadisnya tengah patah hati pasca putus cinta dengan salah satu cowok tengil di sekolahnya. Tidak usah cerita, buat apa? Paling-paling nanti cuma diejek; cengeng menangisi cinta monyet. Mereka toh akan tahu sendiri aku putus dengan Jimin pada akhirnya, sebagaimana mereka tahu kami jadian dulu.

Kamar mandilah yang pertama kutuju, mari singkirkan lapisan BB krim dan kawan-kawan sialannya ini dari wajah sebelum pergi tidur. Tidur一sesuatu yang mungkin dilakukan atas dua kondisi; ketika semuanya sudah beres, atau ketika ingin melarikan diri sejenak dari kenyataan. Aku tidak yakin yang mana kondisiku sekarang. Perasaan hampa itu datang lagi. Sejak kapan kucuran air dari keran belajar menyanyi lagu sendu? Lagu yang liriknya hanya satu baris;

Jimin bukan pacarmu lagi...

Jimin bukan pacarmu lagi...

Olok-olok yang menohok sekali. Kedua mataku memanas saat kugelung rambut ke atas. Kekasih... Belahan jiwa, kata orang. Jiwa itu letaknya di mana? Di otak? Di jantung? Dua-duanya sakit. Penjelasan dari sisi pandang biologi mungkin menyangkut tekanan darah yang tidak stabil akibat stres? Atau barangkali kehilangan dia yang teramat berharga bagimu itu seperti efek menyetop konsumsi obat yang telah menjadi candu. Sakau, ya? Sakau cintanya Jimin. Keparat.

Tapi apa iya aku 'kehilangan' Jimin? Bukannya aku sengaja 'menghilangkan' Jimin? Analoginya pecandu alkohol, sigaret, narkotika... Karena tahu itu semua menyebabkan sakit makanya mencoba berhenti seketika. Bego bukan main. Idiot. Dikira mudah kabur dari yang namanya kecanduan? Apalagi kecanduan cinta.

Dan, demi Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan pada Park Jimin? Kubilang aku mencintainya, semua orang tahu cinta benar berbahaya, tetapi bisakah kita menyamakannya dengan virus pembawa penyakit? Layaknya racun, toksin mematikan? Tepatkah keputusanku menyingkirkannya dari hidupku?

Park Jimin yang memilihku walau dia populer.

Yang diam-diam mengawalku pulang.

Senyum permen kapas.

Pencuri langit.

Lelucon garingnya.

Perhatiannya.

Jimin.

Sayang.

Aku di luar kendali kewarasanku, teracuni berliter-liter kenangan manis. Ketika sadar, kudapati diriku meringkuk di lantai kamar mandi dengan air mata menderas keluar. Nyanyian sendu keran air masih mengalun, seolah ikut menangis.

.

.

.

***bersambung***

.


	3. Chapter 3

"Breakup"

BTS Jimin X Reader || School-life romance, slight!Comedy, playlistfic || 822 words.

Bagian ke 3 dari 5.

Highlight - 시작

Air dingin senantiasa mampu memberi banyak bantuan kala pikiran sesak, sarat akan hal-hal negatif. Dan kamar mandi masih menjadi salah satu tempat terbaik untuk merenung, melakukan koreksi diri, dan menemukan solusi. Itulah mengapa perasaan menjadi jauh lebih baik setelah mandi atau mencuci muka.

Mendekati pukul sepuluh malam sewaktu aku melewati ruang tengah, tidak ada satu pun di sana yang mengucapkan; "Hey, dari mana saja? Jimin menunggumu di ruang tamu." Tidak ada. Semuanya bungkam, sekadar tergelak oleh komedian layar kaca sesekali. Jimin tidak lagi mengejarku. Dia sungguh-sungguh menerima keputusanku. Kami putus.

Ya ampun.  
Apa memangnya yang kuharapkan, sih?

Aku belum siap berinteraksi dengan siapa pun sekarang, jadi aku memilih langsung masuk kamar alih-alih bergabung dengan mereka. Sempat terlintas dalam benakku untuk berlari ke luar, mencari Park Jimin yang entah berada pada titik temu garis bujur dan lintang yang mana saat ini, konyol sekali. Dia pasti kembali ke rumahnya. Patah hati. Marah, mungkin benci padaku.

Aku tahu hubungan kami tidak akan sama lagi seperti dahulu sebelum kami berkencan. Sebab kenyataannya, mustahil seseorang bisa berteman dengan mantan kekasihnya, kecuali jika kedua pihak sama-sama tidak pernah menyimpan perasaan satu sama lain. Aku sayang Jimin, tidak ada yang bisa kubohongi, terutama diriku sendiri. Kami akan menjalani hubungan canggung layaknya orang asing, dan mau tak mau aku harus menerimanya.

Besok senin. Teman-temanku akan bertanya mengapa aku tidak mengobrol dengan Jimin. Pagi-pagi sekali, sebelum aku menaruh tas di atas bangku, aku juga akan ditanyai mengapa mataku sembab. Aku juga akan berurusan dengan pertanyaan "kenapa?" mengenai putusnya hubungan kami. Orang-orang melit itu, pantang melewatkan berita putus pasangan-pasangan di sekolah untuk dijadikan bahan kasak-kusuk. Astaga, mantan pacarku populer, ya, ngomong-ngomong. Ini pasti akan menjadi warta panas nantinya. Benar, gadis jahat, bersiaplah dikecam pemuja-pemuja Park Jimin karena meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang masuk akal.

Oh, pintu kamarku.  
Kenopnya yang dingin dan mengilat.  
Kamarku tersayang, aku membawa berita buruk.  
Putus dengan Jimin mengakhiri hariku demikian penat.

Samar-samar aku mengembuskan napas lega ketika akhirnya aku berada dalam kamarku yang nyaman. Tanganku meraba-raba dinding, mencari saklar lampu. Dan begitu lampu menyala, kusapukan pandangan mulai dari tempat tidur, meja belajar, lemari pakaian, jam dinding, poster, jende—Penampakan di jendela! Sial sekali!

Beruntung mulutku tidak latah. Beruntung aku tidak menjerit terkejut akibat Park Jimin dengan wajah pucatnya berdiri di balik jendela, kedua telapak tangannya menempel di kaca. Tetapi jantungku berpacu liar, kurang ajar ini orang. Sedang apa di situ?

Kuraih ponsel di atas tumpukan buku dan mengetikkan pesan untuknya. Dua kata tanpa satu pun huruf kapital, tanpa tanda baca, tanpa emotikon; "penguntit gila" kukirimkan padanya. Tampak dia melesapkan tangan pada saku celana jins, syukurlah ponselnya dia bawa. Satu tangannya yang lain masih bersangga pada kaca jendela sementara dia mengetik balasan untukku.

"buka jendelanya"  
"aku mau bicara"

Aku mendengus, memberinya raut muka tidak menyenangkan namun toh aku menuruti perintahnya. Jimin mundur, memberi ruang gerak bagi daun jendela untuk terayun membuka jalan. Bagian bawah jendelanya hanya setinggi lutut Jimin, dan tingginya mencapai satu setengah meter dengan lebar lima puluh sentimeter, jadi mudah saja Jimin melangkah masuk lewat sana. Aduh, kamarku tidak sedang dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Aku membayangkan kamar yang lebih rapih untuk kali pertama membawa pacarku masuk. Oh, ralat, mantan. Maaf lupa.

"Park Jimin, bicaralah selirih mungkin jangan sampai—" Wicaraku terputus, Jimin mendorong kedua pangkal lenganku hingga punggungku menekan dinding.

"Aku tidak bisa. Putus denganmu, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah memikirkannya ratusan kali dan aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa. Jangan seenaknya memutuskanku begitu saja." Wajahnya begitu dekat, tampak makin pias saja, dan... lihat matanya, mata yang berhias lingkar gelap itu mengkulitiku hidup-hidup dengan tatapannya. "Capek sayang sama aku, katamu. Alasan bego macam apa itu? Apa yang salah denganmu? Istilah dari mana 'capek sayang' itu? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya!"

Sejemang, aku terkesiap, lidahku kelu tak bisa bergerak. Ketika kelumpuhanku mulai menguap, aku mendaratkan tanganku pada area rahang bawah telinganya, mengecup lembut dagunya dan lega sebab seketika ekspresi kakunya melunak. "Kita sudah membahas ini, Park Jimin. Kamu sudah menyetujuinya dan berarti kita sepakat. Ini keputusan bersama. Pulanglah dan segera istirahat, kamu pucat, tahu."

Jimin menyambar tanganku di dagunya, meremasnya seraya menempelkan di dada. "Aku tidak mau putus denganmu, sayaaang!" ucapnya, nyaris memekik, kuharap orang-orang rumah tidak dengar. Dia kelihatan morat-marit, rambutnya berantakan, parasnya kusut, aku jahat padanya, aku tidak pantas mendapat ruang sebanyak ini dalam hatinya.

Sebelum aku ingin menciumnya lagi, kuseret dia mendekati jendela. Hatiku ingin dia kembali, ingin dia tetap di sini, tetapi otakku yang bersikeras untuk menghapusnya sedang dalam mode dominasi. Aku mengusirnya, bergelut dengan penolakannya untuk pergi sebelum aku menarik kembali kata-kataku. Maafkan aku, kata hatiku. Tepat pada saat itu, jutaan tetes besar-besar air hujan jatuh dari langit, berlomba-lomba menampar bumi, menimbulkan keributan monoton, menelan habis suara-suara yang lain.

Aku menyerah.

"Bawa masuk sepatumu," ujarku pada akhirnya. "Tapi pokoknya kamu harus pulang nanti setelah hujan reda."

Jimin menunduk sedih, lalu mengawasiku berbalik acuh tak acuh ke tempat tidur. Merebahkan badan, miring menghadap tembok, membelakanginya. Kutarik selimut sampai ke atas ubun-ubun. Kemudian, aku juga tak paham kok bisa-bisanya, aku jatuh tertidur.


	4. Chapter 4

"Breakup"

BTS Jimin X Reader || School-life romance, slight!Comedy, playlistfic || 710 words.

Bagian ke 4 dari 5.

NU'EST - I'm Bad

Dua jam selanjutnya, baru aku terjaga akibat sentakkan petir di luar. Hujan masih mengamuk. Aku turunkan selimut dan menyadari betapa rendah temperatur udara. Masih menghadap tembok, aku takut berbalik. Entah takut Jimin masih ada di sana, atau sebaliknya—aku tidak yakin mana yang lebih baik. Perlu waktu sejenak sebelum aku berani menoleh.

Lalu mendapati Jimin. Tidur di lantai. Menggulung badannya seperti janin dalam kandungan. Kedinginan, kilat dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar pasti semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Aku jahat. Aku ingin menangisi kejahatanku sendiri.

"Jiminah..."

Dia spontan bangkit duduk, menelengkan kepala, seolah-olah panggilan itu telah ia nanti selama puluhan dekade lamanya.

"Naik ke tempat tidur, sini. Jangan tidur di bawah."

Jimin berdiri, berjalan padaku sambil mencebik, air mukanya sudah menunjukkan seluruh gerutuan dalam hati; 'Ngeselin kamu mah! Dari tadi kek!' ekspresi itu dipertahankannya selagi dia masuk ke dalam selimut dan memelukku erat-erat.

"Tidak usah pakai peluk-peluk mantan segala, kali."

"Bukannya sudah satu paket, kasur dan pemiliknya? Kalau dipakai satu, ya dipakai semua."

Ya, deh, terserah. Aku tidak tega mau protes lebih banyak, malah membalas pelukannya. Dengan senang hati, jujur saja. Aku rindu memeluk cowok tengil ini. Wangi parfumnya—parfum yang dia bilang dibeli patungan dengan adik laki-lakinya untuk dipakai bersama—berdifusi dengan aroma keringatnya. Kudengar, perempuan memang menyukai aroma tubuh laki-laki yang dicintainya, meskipun menurut orang lain baunya apak. Tapi memang aroma ini amat menyenangkan bagiku, mana pernah aku bosan menghirupnya setiap kali berdekatan dengan Jimin.

"Mengapa kamu seperti ini, Park Jimin? Aku sudah menyia-nyiakanmu, mengapa kamu masih keras kepala mempertahankan hubungan yang jelas-jelas hendak aku hancurkan ini? Apa baiknya aku di matamu sampai-sampai kamu mau menjatuhkan harga dirimu sebagai laki-laki? Kenapa kamu menyiksaku dengan rasa bersalah yang datang bertubi-tubi begini, Park Jimin, mengapa?"

Kugenggam tangannya yang dingin, mempelkannya pada leherku, menghangatkannya.

Jimin diam sejenak. "Aku mau tanya," ujarnya kemudian. "Kamu punya cowok lain yang lebih kamu sayang ketimbang aku?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Dari mana kamu mendapat pikiran itu? Tidak ada orang lain yang lebih kuinginkan selain kamu. Kamu selalu tahu itu."

"Jadi, mengapa kamu tidak memperjuangkan apa yang kamu inginkan? Ya, memang tidak semua cinta layak diperjuangkan. Tapi kamu menginginkanku, dan kalau kamu bertanya mengapa aku bersikap seperti ini, maka jawabanku adalah untuk menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku memperjuangkanmu. Apa lagi yang perlu kamu lakukan selain memperjuangkan aku kembali? Bukankah ini tidak benar kalau kamu menganggapku tidak layak? Mengapa kamu membuangku, sayang... Aku bingung harus bagaimana ketika aku bahkan tidak tahu salahku apa."

Lagi-lagi, kata-kata yang mencekik lehernya. Dia terisak lagi. Aku mengerti kendati tidak bisa melihat parasnya pun. Lelaki berharga ini... Aku telah menghancurkannya, bukan hanya berkeping-keping tetapi sampai menjadi butiran-butiran halus. Aku jahat. Aku jahat. AKU JAHAT. Berapa kali aku harus menginsafi betapa jahat diriku, yang toh tidak memperbaiki apa pun?

"Karena aku gadis brengsek, egois, tidak pantas kamu beri hati, maka dari itu itu aku menyingkir."

"Merendah tidak bisa memberimu izin untuk kabur dari tanggung jawab. Kamu pikir aku bisa menerima alasan ganjil itu? Kalau kamu sayang aku, perjuangkan aku, sesederhana itu. Mencintai seseorang memang menjadikanmu merasa tidak layak, wajar, sebab kamu melihat orang yang kamu cintai sebagai sosok yang sempurna.

Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sialan... Sejak kamu mengabaikanku dua hari yang lalu, aku menghabiskan malam-malam tanpa tidur merutuki betapa payahnya aku ini. Betapa bodohnya aku yang tidak bisa memahamimu padahal aku bilang aku mencintaimu. Dan saat kamu memutuskanku, aku setuju karena aku pikir aku memang pantas kamu buang. Tapi alasanmu, sekali lagi, sangat ganjil dan tidak sinkron dengan apa yang aku pikir penyebab lenyapnya perasaanmu padaku.

Capek sayang sama aku gara-gara kamu gadis brengsek. Tuh, masuk akal, tidak, sih? Sinting ya kamu?"

"Maafkan aku." Baru itu saja yang bisa kuungkap. Rupa-rupanya kutinggal tidur dua jam memberinya banyak waktu untuk berpikir dan mengumpulkan keberanian demi mengungkapkan segalanya. "Asal kamu tahu saja, perasaanku tidak lenyap, tidak sama sekali, tidak sekali pun. Aku... Aku hanya tidak paham pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan. Aku sayang kamu, terlalu banyak sampai-sampai terkadang aku tidak bisa menanganinya sebab terlalu berat. Tetapi berpisah denganmu juga membunuhku, akan gila aku rasanya, Park Jimin. Kehilanganmu bagai kehilangan separuh jatah hidupku."

"Kalau begitu antar aku ke toilet!"

"HAH?!"

"Aku mual, tolong. Ingin pipis juga dari tadi."

Aku melepas pelukannya, duduk, menatapnya sebelum memeriksa suhu di kening serta lehernya.

Jimin terserang demam.

.

.

.

bersambung


End file.
